Will Hope Ever Fade?
by Volcom
Summary: *Chapter 3 is up!* Takari, and Taiora, and maybe Mimato, and Kenlei in later chapters(I'm no good with summaries). Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...I think...  
  
This is my damn first fanfic on FF.net...so...please read and review!  
  
  
  
  
Will Hope Ever Fade?  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"No, TK...no..." Kari muttered in her dreams, "TK!!"  
  
She awaked to find herself on the floor of her bedroom. She had moved out of Tai's room 2 years ago.  
  
"It...was...just...a...dream," she whispered to herself, "just...a...dream..."  
  
She took a quick glance at her clock, "3:45 AM...not another 4 hours 'til morning," Kari thought aloud.  
  
She flung herself back on her bed to think, but fell asleep very soon after.  
  
  
~ In The Morning ~  
  
  
"Bye Mom!! I'm going to school!!" Kari called to her mom while stuffing Gatomon into her backpack.  
  
"Ok, sweetie!! I'll see you when you get back home!!" Mrs. Kamiya replied.  
  
With that, Kari headed for school. On her way she caught up with Davis.  
  
"Hey Davis. So you ready for the first day of school?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah," Davis replied, 'If only that TA wasn't going to show up at school', he finished in his head.  
  
Then something popped up in Davis' head, "Hey Kari? Lets compare our sched-"  
  
"C'mon!! We're gonna be late!!" Kari said before he can finish.  
  
Davis sighed before he ran with Kari towards the middle school.  
  
  
~ After School ~  
  
  
Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, and Ken all met up in the computer room as usual since last year.  
  
"C'mon!! Lets get going!!" cried Davis impatiently.  
  
"We're still waiting for TK, Davis." Said Kari.  
  
"Why do you always think of TA?! TP this, T-" Davis got interrupted while TK arrived.  
  
"Hey guys!!" said TK.  
  
"TK...I'm stuck in here..." cried a voice from his backpack.  
  
"Oh, sorry Patamon...forgot that you were in there," TK said as he let Patamon out of his backpack.  
  
"Ready?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Yeah," they group replied.  
  
"C'mon!! HURRY!!" whined Davis.  
  
"Alright... Digi-Port open!!" said Yolei.  
  
They all got into the Digital World, and Yolei started setting up for the picnic they had planned for the first day of school.   
  
"Kari, can you contact the former Digi-Destined for me?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Sure Yolei," Kari replied as she reached for her D-Terminal and contacted Tai and the others to come.  
  
Soon after what happened to be 20 minutes, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Joe had arrived. Mimi arrived 5 minutes later since she came from America.  
  
They were all having a good time when suddenly a DarkTyrannomon appeared in the distance and started stomping towards the Digi-Destined. The DarkTyrannomon attacked and fired straight towards Sora.  
  
"SORA!! WATCH OUT!!" cried Tai as he tackled Sora out of the way.  
  
"Uh...thanks Tai..." Sora said, blushing.  
  
"No time for that now," Tai said, not noticing that Sora was blushing, "Where's Agumon when you need him…"  
  
"Patamon!! Digi-volve!!" cried TK.  
  
"Patamon digi-volve to...Angemon!!" Patamon said while digi-volving into Angemon.  
  
"Gatomon!!" yelled Kari, "Digi-Armor...Energize!!"  
  
"Gatomon Armor-Digi-volve to...Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!!" yelled Gatomon as she digivolved into Nefertimon.  
  
"Veemon!!" cried Davis, "Digivolve!!"  
  
"You too Hawkmon!!" said Yolei.  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!!" yelled Veemon as he digi-volved to ExVeemon.  
  
"Hawkmon digi-volve to...Aquilamon!!" said Hawkmon as he digivolved into Aquilamon.  
  
"Lets go Aquilamon!!" cried Yolei as she climbed on Aquilamon.  
  
"Armadillomon?" Cody asked.  
  
"Got it, Cody," said Armadillomon, "Armadillomon digi-volve to...Ankylomon!!"  
  
"Ready Wormmon?" asked Ken.  
  
"Wormmon digi-volve to...Stingmon!!" said Wormmon as he digi-volved to Stingmon.  
  
As they digi-volved, DarkTyrannomon headed towards Kari and TK. Matt and Tai tried running to them but they couldn't make it in time to save there siblings.  
  
"KARI!! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!!" cried TK as he pushed Kari out of DarkTyrannomon's way.  
  
"No, TK...no..." Kari said, "TK!!"  
  
DarkTyrannomon was stomping so hard, that he was causing the ground to crack. As he stomped nearer to TK, the ground began to crack between TK's feet.  
TK then fell down into the newly formed crack in the ground...  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
  
  
Mmkay...I'm gonna continue after I get 5 reviews and...blah blah blah...yada yada yada...ok  
...and I know that was really crappy...Crappy...and short...and I'll promise to make the next  
chapter longer. This was my first fanfic I've written so...please review!  
  
-Volcom  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon...or at least I think I don't right now...  
  
  
  
Larry H. Parker: We fight for you!!  
  
Volcom: ...Uh... Will you die for me?  
  
Larry H. Parker: ...*walks away*  
  
Volcom: Anyways... On with the story, and please review...  
  
  
  
  
Will Hope Ever Fade?  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"TK!!" Kari yelled as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
TK had fallen into one of the cracks that DarkTyrannomon has made. Everyone   
ran to where TK had fallen and looked down. They saw nothing but his hat, which   
was hanging on one of the ledges.  
  
"It's all my fault!! I should've been watching him all that time..." Matt kept   
blaming himself about what had just happened.  
  
"It's not your fault, Matt...You couldn't have made it in time to save the little guy,"  
says Joe as the Digimon finished off DarkTyrannomon, and de-digivolved.  
  
"No...it's all OUR fault... Everyone could've been watching TK..." stated Tai as   
he went over to Kari to calm her.   
  
"TK..." muttered Davis.'Now I can have Kari for myself' thought Davis as his grin got   
wider at the thought.  
  
"Now I can never tell him..." whispered Kari.  
  
Matt took a quick glance at Davis as he was grinning. Matt tackled Davis to the ground.  
  
"What are you grinning at?! You think this is the time to be happy?!" Matt yelled.  
  
"N-" Davis got interrupted.  
  
"Where's...TK?" Patamon asked as he walked towards the Digi-Destined. Unfortunately,   
Patamon didn't know about what happened since he was fighting DarkTyrannomon earlier.  
  
"HELP!!" yelled a voice from below.  
  
"TK? That you?" asked a very worried Patamon.  
  
Everyone went to take another glance and TK was holding on to a branch, that was about to   
snap because of his weight.  
  
"TK!!" All of the Digi-Destined yelled, with the exception of Davis.  
  
"Umm... A little help here?" TK said.  
  
Patamon flew down to try and help TK, but he was too much heavier for the little guy. Then TK's   
hands started slipping...  
  
"Patamon...warp digi-volve to... Seraphimon!!" yelled Patamon as Seraphimon was born.  
  
Everyone stared with their mouths open for a while at Seraphimon since they have never thought   
that Patamon would warp digi-volve. Seraphimon flew down and grabbed TK before the branch could've  
snapped. Then, from out of the darkness below TK and Seraphimon, a dark figure appeared and started  
laughing evily. The dark figure started trying to grab TK, but failed since TK and Seraphimon was  
out of his reach.  
  
"Wh- what was that?!" asked TK.  
  
"So you have forgotten? I, am your worst nightmare!!" the dark figure laughed evily again, "I will be   
back...so don't expect me to be that easy on you next time..."  
  
The dark figure then disappeared into the dark cliff.The former Digi-Destined just stared in dibelief.  
They thought they have heard that laugh somewhere before, but can't quite remember who it was.  
  
'That voice...it sounded...so familiar...' thought TK as Seraphimon flew up towards the other Digi-  
Destined.  
  
Kari came up to hug TK once he got up to safety. All the others were relieved, with the exception of   
Davis.  
  
'I'll show that TK...' thought Davis.  
  
"C'mon, we've better get home before our parents begin search parties!!" Tai stated.  
  
All the others nodded and Kari let go of TK. 'I've got find out who that was... Maybe some other time...'  
thought TK as they arrived at a TV.  
  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
  
TK sneaked into the computer room after school trying not to get caught, not even by the other Digi-Destined.  
  
"C'mon Patamon!!" TK said as he took Patamon out of his backpack, "We've gotta go to the Digi-World."  
  
"What about the others?" Patamon asked, confused.  
  
"Now's not the time to worry about that..." replied TK, "That voice yesterday...it sounded...familiar."  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, it does sound familiar..." said Patamon.  
  
Just then, a head poked in through the entrance of the computer room.  
  
"TK? What're you doing here?" asked Kari.  
  
"Uh...um...just...uh...nothing." replied a shocked TK.  
  
'He's hiding something from me...' thought Kari, 'best that I don't ask.'  
  
"Ok then... I'll see you later. Bye TK!!" said Kari as she walked out of the computer room.  
  
"That was close..." TK sighed, "C'mon Patamon... Ready?"  
  
"Yep!!" replied Patamon.  
  
"Digi-Port open!!" said TK as they got transferred into the Digital World.  
  
TK walked around unsure of what to do. Then he started walking towards the cliff he fell in yesterday  
with Patamon following closely behind. He and Patamon looked down to where the dark figure was the  
previous day.  
  
"Do you think he's still there?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Dunno...but there's only one way to find out," said TK, "Ready to digi-volve?"  
  
Patamon nodded, "Patamon digi-volve to...Angemon!!"  
  
Angemon held on to TK as they flew down into the cliff.  
  
  
~ At the Kamiya's Apartment ~  
  
  
"You really think I can ask her?" asked Tai.  
  
"Sure...and if you don't, I'll ask her for you," replied a grinng Matt.  
  
"NO!! Then I'll ask..." Tai said.  
  
Matt had a wide grin on his face ever since they were talking about this. Kari then came into Tai's room  
and were about to ask them about why TK's been acting weird.  
  
"No what, Tai?" Kari asked after she heard Tai yelling.  
  
"Uh...nothing," Tai replied, "and do you have a reason for being here? Unless you want to clean my room,   
then I'll let you stay.  
  
"Just a question... Have you noticed anything about TK lately?" Kari asked, curiously.  
  
"Uh...when I was talking to him on the phone this morning, he kept asking me about that voice we all heard  
in the Digital World," replied Matt, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He was acting weird in the computer room after school today," said Kari, "do you think that he'll go in  
the Digital World alone?"  
  
"No," replied Matt and Tai.  
  
"Ok, thanks guys. Oh and Tai? I'm sure Sora won't reject you." said Kari walking out of her brother's room.  
  
"Wha?! How'd she know?!" yelled Tai.  
  
Matt fell on the floor laughing at Tai once Kari had left the room.  
  
"Shut up...Matt..." Tai said.  
  
"Ok...but that was weird..." said Matt as he got up.  
  
"She wasn't suppose to know... What if-? SHE MIGHT TELL SORA!!" Tai screamed as he heard the apartment door  
opening and closing.  
  
Tai ran out the door with Matt closely behind him leaving Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya confused.  
  
  
~ Back in the Digital World ~  
  
  
An evil laugh started to sound once TK and Angemon were making their way down to the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"Show yourself!!" yelled TK.  
  
The dark figure grinned, but TK and Angemon didn't notice.  
  
"Show yourself or I'll attack!!" said Angemon.  
  
"What brave souls..." the dark figure said.  
  
"Hurry and show yourself!!" TK repeated, annoyed.  
  
The dark figure laughed and started to become visible.  
  
TK stared wide-eyed, "It's-"  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Just as I said... It'd be longer. Ok...now...lets see here... Another 5 reviews 'til I post  
the next chapter. Until then... Bye.  
  
- Volcom  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...  
  
  
  
Volcom: Uh...just read and review!!  
  
Larry H. Parker: Call 1-800-333-0000, We-  
  
Volcom: *kicks him out* So...read and review.  
  
  
  
Will Hope Ever Fade?  
Chapter 3  
  
  
An evil laugh started to sound once TK and Angemon were making their way down to the   
bottom of the cliff.  
  
"Show yourself!!" yelled TK.  
  
The dark figure grinned, but TK and Angemon didn't notice.  
  
"Show yourself or I'll attack!!" said Angemon.  
  
"What brave souls..." the dark figure said.  
  
"Hurry and show yourself!!" TK repeated, annoyed.  
  
The dark figure laughed and started to become visible.  
  
TK stared wide-eyed, "It's Devimon!!"  
  
The dark angel started walking towards TK.   
  
"So you DO remember..." laughed Devimon.  
  
A golden beam fired at Devimon, barely hitting him.  
  
"Hand of Fate!!" Angemon attacked again.  
  
The attack missed by an inch again, and Devimon grabbed TK and began to fly up.  
  
"TK!!" yelled Angemon as he chased Devimon.  
  
  
~ In the Real World ~  
  
  
"KARI!! WAIT UP!!" yelled Tai as he ran up to Kari with Matt behind him, "Ok...  
where do you think your're going?"  
  
"To meet up with the others, remember?" replied Kari.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok...we kinda forgot... Now...are we going or not?" said Matt.  
  
"Uh...Kari? Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Tai.  
  
"Oh no!! Gatomon!!" she ran back into the apartment building.  
  
"Well...I thought that she was planning on telling Sora..." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah... You should've seen your face," laughed Matt.  
  
"Will you shut up already?" asked Tai.  
  
"No, but I-" Matt was interrupted by Kari.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets go!" she said as she put on her backpack with Gatomon inside it.  
  
They all met up in the computer room at the middle school and were waiting for Izzy, Joe,   
Cody, Ken, Davis, and TK.   
  
"Why's Davis always late?!" whined Yolei.  
  
They were interrupted by Matt's ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Matt said as he answerd the phone, "Ok, I'll tell the others. Bye."  
  
"So?" said Tai, "Who was it?"  
  
"Joe said that he, Izzy, Ken, and Cody can't make it," Matt replied.  
  
"So all that's left are Davis and TK, right?" asked Sora.  
  
They all nodded as Davis came rushing in.  
  
"Sorry guys. Had to fix my hair," said Davis, "and what is this meeting for?"  
  
"Something..." replied Kari.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" asked Davis impatiently.  
  
"Can't you just be patient?!" said an annoyed Yolei.  
  
"Why?!" asked Davis.  
  
"We're all waiting for TK," replied Kari.  
  
'Why does she always think of TC...' thought Davis, 'What's he got that I don't?'  
  
After 15 minutes of waiting, they all gave up. Matt started dialing his mom's phone number.  
After a few rings, Ms. Takaishi answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Mom," said Matt, "Is TK over there? Oh...ok then... Bye Mom."  
  
"What now?" asked Yolei.  
  
"TK was never home after school today..." replied a worried Matt.  
  
"Where do you suppose he is?" asked Kari.  
  
"We might as-" Tai was interrupted by a beep on the computer moniter.  
  
"What the?!" he yelled, "That's Devimon and TK!!"  
  
"But wasn't Devimon destroyed 5 years ago?" asked Sora.  
  
"I don't care, I'm going to the Digi-World!!" said Kari as she pulled out her D-3 and was   
sucked into the Digital World.  
  
"C'mon!! Lets go guys!!" Matt said.  
  
"I would but I've got to get back to help my mom!" said Yolei as she left the room.  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, and Davis pulled out their Digi-vices when Matt's cell phone rang.  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Hello?" Matt said as he answered his cell phone again, "Ok... I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"K...I can't help you guys, I've got band practice. Sorry." Matt said as he put his cell phone   
away.  
  
"It's ok Matt, we'll save your brother," Tai said.  
  
"Hey...thanks. See ya!!" said Matt as he left for band practice.  
  
"Digi-Port open!!" yelled Davis as they all got sucked into the Digital World.  
  
  
~ In the Digi-World ~  
  
  
"Hey guys, what took you so long? Where're the others?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yolei had to help her mom...and Matt had band practice," replied Sora.  
  
"Oh...lets go search for TK," said Kari, worried.  
  
'TC this, TA that,' thought Davis, annoyed.  
  
  
~ Back at the Fight ~  
  
  
"Touch of Evil!!" yelled Devimon as he tried to attack Angemon.  
  
"I won't give up, Devimon!!" exclaimed Angemon as he tried to attack Devimon without hurting   
TK, "Hand of Fate!!"  
  
Devimon stopped as dodge the attack as he reached the top of the cliff. He let TK out of his   
claws and dropped him on the ground behind him. He stared at TK with hatred as TK did the same.  
Angemon then arrived from below the cliff and was in a fighting pose. Devimon turned and faced  
him, also in a fighting pose.   
  
"Even if you defeat me, there's still two other enemies you have to deal with," grinned Devimon.  
  
"Hand of Fate!!" yelled Angemon as he shot a golden beam straight through Devimon.  
  
TK saw what was coming and he ducked right before the beam went through Devimon.  
  
"You may have...defeated me, but you will not defeat the two others!!" said Devimon as he was   
deleted.  
  
"Wh- what two other enemies is he talking about?" asked TK nervously.  
  
"I don't know, TK," said Patamon once he de-digivolved, "Maybe someone we met before?"  
  
"Maybe..." muttered TK, "B-"  
  
TK was interrupted by someone screaming out his name. He suddenly turned around and saw Tai,  
Sora, Kari, and Davis running towards him.  
  
"Hey guys!!" TK called as he waved.  
  
He was shocked as Kari came up and hugged him as the previous day.  
  
"I was so worried, TK," whispered Kari.  
  
"It's ok, Kari," said TK, not noticing Davis' face was turning red.  
  
"Hey TK, what happened? Where's Devimon?" asked Tai as Kari let go of TK.  
  
"H-how did you know it was Devimon?" asked TK, curiously.  
  
"We saw it on the computer moniter," replied Sora, "So what happened?"  
  
As TK explained the whole thing, Davis was trying to figure out why did Kari always side with TK  
and not with him. After he was done, he noticed Kari was staring at him, but no one seem to notice  
Davis' face go red again.  
  
"Uh...Kari? Are you ok?" TK asked.  
  
"Oh...uh...umm...yeah," replied Kari as she snapped out of daydreaming and was blushing furiously.  
  
TK tried not to notice and suggested that they all go back to the real world. As they were walking  
back to a TV, no one noticed Sora was sneaking glances at Tai. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, they  
all heard a voice, familiar only to Tai, Sora, TK, and Kari.  
  
"Why won't you play with me anymore, TK?" said the voice as a dark figure appeared in the distance.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Well, not a lot of romance yet...but there will be in later chapters.  
I'm still asking for 5 reviews for now. Well...just review for now, bye.  
  
- Volcom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
